Family Reunion
by firelifeblizzard
Summary: What if Goku's family survived the explosion of their planet, and came to earth to see him? And who is Pul? Find out in my great fanfiction. Trust me you will love it. Oh and it is est in big font size just press the capital "A" Enjoy Reading And Please Please Review and read my other Fanfiction Saiyans Raised On Earth it's even better!
1. Family Reunion

I Own Nothing except Pul

As Raditz landed, he checked his scouter and already he saw a power lever of 340. His pod left a huge crater were it landed. He was about to head off towards that high power level when he heard a complaining human approaching. "hhh hey you; what you dddoin' here yyyou freak!," the farmer yelled. Raditz stretched getting ready to attack when he saw the farmer's power. "ha ha 3! you have a power level of 3!," Raditz mocked. "mwhahhahah, that's hilarious" Raditz continued. "huh" the farmer said confused. "What ddo you mean power level?" "Well human," Raditz said in the same mocking tone, "a power level is the amount of power you have. My power level is a strong 1,235." "Go away," the farmer shouted as he shot his gun towards Raditz. "_hehe_... pitiful," Raditz said as he grabbed the bullet and flung it back at the farmer. It was a direct hit. The farmer was sprawled across the ground. "Well time to go find that 340 power level," Raditz thought as he flew away. He stopped when he suddently heard a big crash. He saw three Saiyan pods. "Well it's about time," Raditz thought

Bardock prov.

As I landed, I had to admit I really wanted to see Kakorot. But he really did a sucky job at wiping out this planet. I clicked the talk button to talk to my wife, and Raditz's so called friend. "He is just afraid to call her his mate, because her father has a power level thats higher." "Fasha, Pul, Raditz has already landed and encountered the weaker level human." "They are heading towards a Nemecian," Bardock explained. "How can you tell," Pul asked _CLICK._ "I think I can answer that," Fasha said. "Simple. He has a better scouter then all of us." _CLICK_ "eee wrong I can sense energy," Bardock boasted. _CLICK_ "Lets just get to Raditz," Fasha Ordered.


	2. trouble

Author's note: _sorry, I just thought the farmer's last thoughts would be funny here, and Raditz gets a little mushy._

Other Farmer Prov.

I just saw me best friend die. I ran to 'im. I said "billy Joe billy Joe, noooo." "Billy bob you can have me cow..." Billy Joe said as his last dieing words. "YEAH Thanks Joe." Billy bob said. "these are me final words" billy Joe started. "Don't Call ME JOEEEEE."

Raditz Prov.

I couldn't wait to see mom, dad and Pul again. I casually thought "it's been a whole year of only talking to them." I don't care what dad says, I am not afraid of Pul's dad. It's just that if I lose the fight, I would lose Pul. Her dad's power level rival's Nappa's. I love her too much for that.

"Hey Raditz, come on. Lets go get Kakorot and destroy this dump of a planet," Bardock said. "Hey Raditz, there is something I have been meaning to ask you until your pod talk broke," Pul said. "Yes, what is it my apple," I said. "Well, first can you take me here again some day? Don't answer yet; second, I want to give you a nick name. Third, is your brother stronger then you?" Pul presented these questions like the answers weren't obvious, but what do you expect? "yes, yes, and no... Now shut it," I said angrily. "You are a little jerk, dumb Radish," Pul said with flare in her eyes. "Ha Ha Radish, good one Pul. It's been a while since I had a good laugh," mocked Bardock. "GRR BOYS AND PUL YOU WILL SHUT UP WHILE WE LOOK FOR KAKOROT!" Fasha screeched. "Yes ma'am." we said simultaneously. Then suddenly a Nemekian showed up on us. "Sorry, for intruding," he said in a tone I just didn't like. "Who among you would like to fight me?" the namic boldly asked. "OK that's it," I yelled. "You only have a power level of 340, so I will easily kill you." "Yeah... go son," Fasha cheered. "Yeah Radae," Pul cheered. "Don't worry I got this. Namic, face my Double Sunday," I yelled.


	3. Oh My Gosh

Your going to love this chapter i own nothing

Fasha prov.

I saw Raditz charge his double Sunday at the namic I was surprised he could gather that much power in such a short time he threw it and it hit the namic head on he was certainly dead that locked pretty strong. "hey everyone!" bardock yelled "i see kakorot and he has a child, lets go." I couldn't wait to see what my baby looked like but I couldn't say that I am a saiyan.

Goku Prov.

I came to the look out to show my son Gohan to everyone "hi everybody I brought my son gohan." I said "wow he has a tail like you." bulma said "well acutely chi-chi wanted me to get rid of it so I went to Kami and had him permanently remove it." I explained "oh well ouch." krillin said then suddenly 4 people arrived out of nowhere one looked like me with a scar the next looked looked me as a girl the 3rd had long hair and and armor with a weird device on his head and the fourth looked like a girl in armor and they all had the same tail I used to have "who the hell are you people!" yamcha shouted "we like my son kakorot are saiyans." the other me explained "what, who is kakorot?" I asked "that's your name brother, we sent you here as a baby so you could take over this planet, but what we didn't know is that the evil space tyrant Frieza destroyed our home world planet vegeta and..." "Raditz wait kakorot what happened to your tail!?" other me said "do I have to explain this to everyone I got it permanently cut off." "WHAT!" the saiyans shouted "Well my wife chi-chi wanted it cut." I said "you Have A WIFE!" the saiyans shouted again "yeah, here is my son Gohan." but before anything else "whats your names" I asked but then a fast beam cut the girl looking me


	4. I WILL KILL YOU PICCOLO! SAIYAN POWER

i own nothing

Fasha prov.

I saw my life flash before my eyes as I felt a stabbing pain cut through me. I knew I was about to die, and I sucked it up. I knew I had to tell everyone some secrets I'd been hiding. First I said "_ka ka_ Kakorot, you are a Saiyan... remember that I love you, and grow up strong." Next, I said "_Rrrr _Raditz I want you to avenge planet Vegeta and the almost extermination of the Saiyan Race. I need you to avenge their deaths." Then to Bardock I said, "Bardock, you must avenge my death. I lov..." Suddenly, I appeared at the checking desk and a name tag said King Yamma. So, I knew I was dead."

Raditz Prov.

My mom just died in front of me, and I looked to see who did it. It was the Namic. Mockingly, the Namic then said "sorry about that last attack, but she seemed like she just wasn't going to die." "_ha ha,_ one down and four more to go." "Looks like I will be killing all the Saiyans today."

Then Kakorot yelled "PICCOLO, SHE WAS MY MOM AND I WE WERE JUST REUNIGHTING AND YOU KILLED HER, PICCOLO!, TIME YOU GREEN SLUG!" "Kakorot we have to kill him," said Raditz. "It was her final wish, and there is no way we can bring her back." "Now lets kick some Namekian butt!" Said Raditz "on it," said Kakorot.

Bardock Prov.

As the boys ran off I decided to stay with pul "i couldn't stop Frieza from destroying our planet!, I couldn't stop didoria from killing me and fasha's crew!, and worst of all I couldn't even save FASHAAAA!"I screamed at the top of my lungs "mmmr. Bardock your hair was turning gold and your eyes were aqua for a couple of seconds." Pul stammered "IT DOESN"T MATTER EVERYTHING I CARE ABOUT IS DYING AND I CANT DO A STUPID THING ABOUT IT RAAAAAAAA!" I screeched then Pul yelled Bardock you have become a SUPER SAIYAN." "good, let's go" I ordered


	5. What Just Happened!

_I own nothing._

Goku Pov.

We chased after Piccolo as fast as we could. Raditz doesn't know about the dragon balls, I thought. When we finally got to a clearing, Raditz was still blinded by rage. "Piccolo," I shouted, "YOU killed our mom, and for that I shall never forgive you!" "You pathetic green blob, are you ready for my full power DOUBLE SUNDAY! HAAAAAAAA."

I saw Raditz throw his purple ball attack. It looked like it could kill Piccolo. I had to stop my brother. "Raditz NO! You can't kill Piccolo. If he dies, we can't wish mom back," I explained. "pla wha err, oh fine, but can I at least cause him mortal terror," he said with a croked smile. I knew I couldn't deny him a little payback fun... "Fine. I think I know what your going to do, so I will protect your tail," I said. "thanks Kakarot," he said confidently. "Oh, on one condition," I proposed. "What now," he said as if he was mocking me. "You have to stop calling me carrot-rot," I pleaded. "Fine. Can we get started now?" he asked.

Raditz raised his Double Sunday to the sky and started looking at it. He turned into one massive ape.

Raditz Pov.

I saw myself turning ginormous. The last thing I remember was shouting "WHAHAHAHAHAAA!" Waking up in a daze, I realized I was on the ground. I knew the battle was over. What just happened?

Bardock Pov.

I saw my son Raditz stomping all over the ground. It was halarious to watch. Feeling some pride, I decided to watch for a while.

Piccolo Pov.

That Radity-Stump turned in to a huge giant monkey. "Goku, what the heck is going on, and why is his power level higher then anything I have felt in my life," I shouted across the field. Sarcastically, Goku responded"Piccolo, are you afraid? This is what happens when you hurt our mom. GET HIM RADITZ!"

I had to admit I was a little impressed. His power, it was unimaginable. I needed to disrupt his focus. But how? How was I going to beat him? gahhh... Wait, I know. "Hey Goku, I know you don't like needles, but does monkey boy?" I asked boldly, while pointing at the giant ape Raditz.

"Wha, WHAT?" Goku asked. Goku got ready to protect his brother, but he didn't have the focus to protect monkey boy from this. "mwhahahhahaha!" I placed the tips of my fingers to my head. I was ready to charge my ultamate attack. "NOOOOO!" Goku shouted. "Too late," I yelled. As my purple beem leaped towards Raditz, that foolish Goku jumped in between us. I cut him deep and I cut him wide. Pathetic fool. He took so much of the energy, there wasn't enough left to inflict pain on Raditz.

Bardock Pov.

I just saw the same attack used on my wife. Now I watched this attack used on my Kakarot. It drilled a hole through him and now he's dead too. "NOOOOOOOOOO" I shouted turning super Saiyan again. I shot my strongest attack at him. The killer turned around and saw impending doom breaking towards him. But I was not fast enough. None of us were. Something just leveled Piccolo.  
What just took out Piccolo? Where did it come from?

_What happened to Piccolo? Will Raditz see his father as a super saiyan? Until my next Fanfare..._


	6. Beyond Rage Even For A Saiyan

Speacial thanks to Ryo-Chan Wolfgirl, and Shookones

A wind of white energy reached Piccolo before Bardock's attack reached him. What was it? How is it possible that Piccolo is receiving a Super Rage Punch Volley Attack from a wind of white energy? "ADIO" (above, down, inside, out) Piccolo's head was a punching bag. Relentless attack, over and over. How is Piccolo's body still in one piece? Minutes turned in to hours as the meat was tenderized. Finally, the remnants of Piccolo's once strong body withered to the ground. The assault was over.

Bardock's prov.

Oh my gosh what the heck was happening right infront of me? Piccolo in no time was tied up to a tree,I took this time to observe my surroundings. Well WHERE IS PUL!? oh well probably comforting Raditz. Who was now back to normal, and Kakarot and Fasha are *sniff* still dead. And wait... the blurry attacker is showing up, time to see who could be that fast. It's it's it's... Fa Fa. Fasha *boring but defeated voice*.

"The only thing that can block a super Saiyan's full power energy wave is an enraged Fasha. Of course, I guess i should've seen that coming."

I ran over as fast as i could to greet my son and wife

Pul Pov.

As soon as i wished Fasha she flew as fast as she could, and all i saw was blurry motion when she was told her son was dead.

*Flashback*

As I saw Kakarot, and ape Raditz go down I flew away as fast as a could to not only tell Bulma that i need the dragon radar, but that her husband is back (Author's note, this will be more understandable if you read my alternate chapter to this) Bulma not only just droped the radar but ran as fast as she could to the battle field. I ran as fast as i could to collect the dragon balls and it went something like this

"Rise Eternal Dragon, and grant my WISH!" I shouted

The great dragon Shenron raised out of the 7 mystical dragon balls in a fury of lightning and zigzagging shock waves. When he finally appeared he was long and skinny. He even scared me a little the first time I saw him (author's note making DB series that explains a lot of questions you might have It will be awesome.)

"WHO HAS SUMMONED ME?" Shenron asked but he kept talking...

Thats weird he usually stops to wait for my reply

"OH MY GOSH IT YOU AGAIN... CANT ANYONE ELSE FIND THESE STUPID BALLS! OH WELL WHAT DO YOU WANT THIS TIME, LET ME GUESS YOU WANT MORE OF THE WORLD'S SOFTEST PANTIES?!" Shenron mused

"NO!, NOT EVER AGAIN THAT STUPID PERVERTY PIG!" I raged

"DON'T YOU YELL AT MEEE YOU SAIYAN." Shenron yelled "WHAT THE HECK DO YOU WANT?!"

Actually by now i don't really know let me think...I know

"SO WHAT IS IT, SPEAK UP NOW OR I WILL LEAVE!" Shenron screeched

"I want you to bring back Ka..." I started until i heard a voice

"Pul!" The voiced yelled i recognized it

"Ka Kakarot?" i asked the voice

"Yes it's me, what ever you do don't wish me back 2 Saiyans Vegeta and Nappa are coming to Earth in 1 year and i need to be ready, we need to be ready so i am training with King Kai only wish back mom OK?

"But what about Chi-Chi, and Gohan?" I asked

"Tell them the situation and i am sure they will understand." He said flatly

"Fine but you owe me one." I told

"I am OK with that." he told me

"See you in a year." i told him

"Bye." He replied

"SPEAK NOW OR ELSE, BITE ME!" Shenron said filled with rage

"Okay okay, bring the Saiyan Fasha back to life please." I hollered

"It is done." He said

His eyes glowed red and i saw Fasha's energy signal again

*End Flashback*

Yeah good times he he i thought

Kakarot Pov.

"King Kai I did it i cough the monkey." i said extremely tired

"Good, now i assume you would like to know about your Saiyan heritage?" King Kai asked

"No not really." i told it is obvious i already knew all there is to know about my heritage (My DB fanfiction)

"Wha What in the original DBZ you were mad at your heritage." King Kai said

"What do you mean by that? King Kai." I asked

"NO NO NOTHING!" he shouted

"King Kai are.. wait i is that a camera?" I asked

"Guys go to end THE END OF THE FAN FIC NOOOWWW!" King Kai yelled

Hope you enjoyed read alternate chapter


	7. Guess Who Is Back

(_thanks_ TO_ Ryo-wolf Girl and shockones_)

Bulma Pov.

A few minuets ago I finally got a call from the little whiner, and I he told me to come to him as quick as I could. I told Krillin and the others to follow me, and I jumped on my motorcycle.

"Come on! Let's find some trouble!" I yelled at them. "You guyes flying should be faster then a motorcycle almost out off gas."

"BE QUIET!" they yelled

"Your motorcycle is almost out of GAS!, oh come on," Krillin complained.

"Yup, now raise your power level, I dont care. Just move!" I yelled.

Bardock pov.

I couldn't believe my eyes, the only creature alive that could block the super energy blast of a super Saiyan had to be...

"Hey guys, Bulma is here, to see her Husband cheer!"

DARN IT,... Lost my train of thought. Then Pul rushed over

"Hey Bulma!" she yelled

"Hey girl!" she yelled back

"Girl's, I was just about to figure out who could block my attack!" I said angruly

"Oh that." Bulma started whail laughing "Bardock I cant believe you haven't noticed, the only one who could do that is an even stronger super Saiyan." Bulma Joked

"Bardock why don't you just attempt to scene his energy, ha ha your losing it Bardock. Pul mocked

they're losing me but I can let them know that. I know guess the first Saiyan that comes to my mind. Think think think, no not Raditz, no Kakarot is dead,so is fasha ,Toma and Borgush. Come on Come on

"here is a hint, you are related to him." she hinted

I got it kinda just tell her what you think and if your wrong everybody makes mistakes right

"Uhhh, ummm, uhhh, Brachi Raditz, and Kakarot's uncle?

"Ahh Phaa that is the most insulting thing I have ever heard, you telling me the notorious space pirate, and your nephew is so hard to add as an option to be a super saiyan. A voice said

"Tu Tu Turles? I asked "I thought you said leaving after the Frieza raid?"

"Uncle." Turles started "That was 5 years ago, heck Kakarots son is older then mine by now."

"TURLES! YOU STILL HAVE OUR SON! Bulma Shouted

"Of course Bulmy, in fact BURLY GET OVER HERE!" Turles shouted

Turles Pov.

Me, Burly, and Bulma raced home to capsule corp

"Bulmy our son is now 4 years old, he has really enjoyed his trip around the universe, didn't you?

"Sure did I have never had so much fun since dad showed me how to fly the crusher corp ship!" Burly said excitedly

"You look so much like that guy tomo I think and you have the hair of vegeta but like more bushy like. Bulma observed

"GAHHHHH WHAT IS THAT ON YOUR FFAACCEEEE!" Bulma shouted

"Oh this it's as scar from when we fought Fre.." Burly tried to say

That fool why would he tell Bulma that?

"Burly no." I warned

"TURLES BREFFS!, WAS HE ABOUT TO SAY FRIEZA!? Bulma Complained

It's times like this I need a miracle Bulma, and bulma is still complaining.

"Bla bl bl bl bla bla blaaa!" Bulma yelled

Come on miracle come on miracle. Just then the whole party burst through the door.

Yes thank you miracle.

Find out how Turles knows everybody, and how they defeated piccolo next time on my amazing FanFiction HOPED YOU ENJOYED MY ALTERNET FANFICTION GOOD BYE


	8. Flashbacks and Friends

Thanks to Ryo-chan Wolfgirl, and Shookones Big faunt better

Burly Pov.

As I walked in to my home memories sweeped into my head

***Flashback***

"Hey mommy where Daddy, Unky Radish and Aunt Carrot-rot going?" I asked with childish innocence

I was only born 2 years ago but by that time Dad said I had a power level that he said was even strong for Saiyans at my age.

"Burly" Mom started "Who told you to say aunt Kakarot?"

"Daddy told me to say it right before he started laughing, I guess he say aunt Kakabot doing something stupid." I said with a voice that sounds embarrassing now that I think about it

"Oh, never mind it you cutey baby, They are going with Grandpa Bardock, and Grandma Fasha to try and kill Frieza." She explained

"Who is Fries-a." I asked still full of childish innocents

"He is an evil space emperor who kill all of your race and said a meteor did it!" She said now bursting with raw hatred

Thats when dad walked in

"And we are going to end his rein once and for all, for all the Saiyans he killed, and once he is out of the way we will wish back the Saiyan race." Dad Inclined

"And also all of our friends are going to live on new planed Vegeta." Mom said now genially exited

"Even Gohan?" I asked

"Yes Son, even Gohan." Dad Replied

"I Want to come I want to come!" I shouted

Daddy looked disappointed

"I tumting wong?" I asked trying to sound cute

"No it's just that your mother might not let you." Dad said not seriously disappointed

"Yes, Turly he can go, ON ONE CONDITION!" She yelled that even scared Dad

"What is it mommy?" I asked

"You have to keep your good looks,your dark orange hair, your tan skin, your deep black tail, and your cute little face with your violate eyes." She ordered

"Tanks mommy." I said

"Thanks Bulma." Daddy said

"Oh and, I need someone to draw a picture of Frieza when he is about to die." She demanded

***End Flashback***

Now that I think about it 2 Saiyans named Vegeta, and Nappa helped us kill Frieza, I wonder why they want to destroy Earth. I thought

Well back to the Family Reunion Party

I know its short but I need to get to my next story "Saiyans Raised On Earth." And After that I will pick up where I left off on this and it will probably go to the cell saga with the Frieza Saga Pretty much Flashbacks It will be called "Z Fighters Unight." So Read my other stories and Please Review here are the power levels all after this flashback and before the battles with Frieza once I get to the battles with Frieza expect Dramatic increase

Burly: 2,800

Turles: 85,800

Kakarot: 89,000

Gohan: 3,000 (Burly only less because he is younger and Gohan has been in more fights)

Raditz: 85,850

Vegeta: 90,000

Nappa: 86,000

Pul: 83,000

Bardock:90,000

Fasha:89,500

Remember to Review


End file.
